


Tempest Terror

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Akuma Attack, Crossover, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Original Akuma, Other, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: The gang go to a Jagged Stone concert, when Virgil gets overwhelmed and runs off, will the worst come to worst?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 33





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a blog on tumblr, I'll put the link at the end of the notes. It was fun writing this!

Virgil Lahiffe regret going out. Everyone was loud, and it was really crowded. Why did he agree to come to the Jagged Stone concert anyway? Patton. That’s why. 

He was busy minding his own business the other day when none other than Patton Agreste, one of his friends (would friends be the right word? They just kind of adopted him.) ran up to him and started to hyper talk. Once Patton was finished he took a breath and sighed. 

“You understood none of that, didn’t you?” Virgil chuckled and played with his purple headphones around his neck, they were a gift from his friend Roman, and they matched his purple sweatshirt, that Roman made, perfectly. Chuckling, Virgil gave Patton his reply. 

“I’m sorry, Pat. You were talking too fast. What were you saying?” Patton took a deep breath and slowed down this time. 

“There’s a Jagged Stone concert coming up and Father is finally allowing me to go! I wanted to bring all of you guys with me!” 

“What’s this I hear about Jagged Stone?” Virgil heard a laugh that came from the other direction as they both spun their heads around to see Roman Dupain-Cheng and Logan Césaire running and walking towards them respectively. 

“Ya! Fathers letting me go out to the concert! And you guys are coming with me!” Patton had looked so happy, how could he have said no? Well now he regret not saying no. 

The concert hasn’t even started yet, and still, it was crowded and loud. Virgil could feel his hands shaking from either anxiety or the cold he wasn’t sure, but he gave some half put together excuse and ran away from the crowd. While running he tried to put his headphones on. Big. Mistake. 

Some dude wasn’t looking where he was going and rammed into him, causing his headphones to fall, and crack. The worst part was that people kept walking, over it, kickin it, and stomping on it. Running, he fell to the ground and tried to grab the headphones, crying for people to stop, to help, but nobody did. They all ignored him. He finally grabbed his headphones, but they were beyond repair. They were split in half, and were cracked and damaged. He let a tear roll down his face, but soon one turned into three, and no later was he full blown sobbing in the middle of the crowd. 

...

“A little boy whose prized Possession is crushed, along with his heart? A perfect victim for my Akuma. Fly away, and Evilize that boy!”

...

“Hey, I would hate to worry someone, but Virgil has been gone for a few minutes too long and I can hear sobbing coming from-“

“V!!” 

“Or we can just run in that direction and hope for the better.” The trio ran toward the sobbing and saw Virgil on the ground, clutching the headphones. But little did they know, a tiny purple butterfly was heading in the same direction. 

“Oh Kiddo, what happened? 

Patton ran the rest of the way to his Dark Strange Son and they collapsed in a hug, Virgil still sobbing.A few minutes later, the other two had heard the sobbing stop, but all too soon. Even Pat was confused. 

“Hey V? Are you ok-VIRGIL!”

But Virgil couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was the soothing voice of HawkMoth in his ear. 

“Tempest Terror, I will give you the power to make sure you get heard. That nobody will be able to ignore you. You just need to get me a few things in return. Do we have a deal?”

Virgil smirked and it unsettled everyone. 

“Everyone will be in my control.” 

Patton, Logan, and Roman each gasped in unison when they saw purple and black mist engulf their friend, and in his place was not Virgil anymore. 

There stood a tall boy, who resembled Virgil, but instead of his normal clothes, was a purple skin tight Jumpsuit, with a big thunder cloud in the middle, lightning and rain coming down from it. Instead of his usual black eyeshadow underneath his eyes, the black was smudged all over his face, like a mask. His headphones were on his head, covering his ears, while matting down his dark purple hair that resembled a storm cloud. When he talked, it sounded like he was talking through a microphone. 

The Villain chuckled. In front of him a storm cloud appeared and he jumped on top of it and flew to the front of the crowd, where Jagged had decided to come out. 

“People are so ignorant these days! Now, you have no choice but to hear!” He turned to the rock star and pointed to his face. “Jagged Stone! You will do what I say!” After the words were uttered, Mr. Stone’s eyes had black eyeshadow, and he nodded, like a Zombie. 

“Yes, Tempest Terror.”

“Good! Now, go find Patton Agreste! He’s the one to blame! If he hadn’t come, I wouldn’t be here in the first place!” Jagged Stone jumped from the stage and ran through the crowd, right for Patton. 

“EVERYONE RUN!” 

Everyone ran away as Tempest Terror started to take control. 

...

Patton found himself inside an alleyway, away from all the crowds. He sighed in relief and fear. His kwami, Plagg, came out from his cardigan. 

“Wow. Virgil isn’t so happy is he?”

“No, Plagg. But now, we have an Akuma to worry about. PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”

...

Roman had ran in the opposite direction as Patton, knowing that Mr.Bug was needed. Unfortunately, shaking off Logan was hard. 

“Roman, we need to find cover!”

“Yes, Lo. Go! There’s the school! Go in and hide in a locker. I need to go find Pat!”

“I can’t do that Roman! I’m staying with you.” 

“Please Lo. I’ll be back. Just go hide!”

Logan sighed nodded. 

“Fine. But I’ll have you know I don’t like this at all.” Roman didn’t hear the end of the sentence as he has ran off the moment Logan had agreed. He slipped behind a tree as his Kwami, Tikki, came out from his pocket. 

“I hope Virgil’s going to be ok.” She said. 

“Me too Tikki. But we need to go find him. TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”


	2. Now It's time to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heros now need to find the akuma and takw him down. Is it as easy as it sounds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter. Hope ya like it!

Chat Noir ran towards where he last saw the villain. He found himself where the concert took place, the Eiffel Tower. Surrounding him were Zombies of people, they looked like themselves, except with black eyeshadow masks. 

“How is he taking control of everyone…?” He wondered out loud. 

“I don’t know, but we need to find out.” Chat jumped when he heard the voice of his partner. Mr. Bug was standing next to him, staring at the people surrounding him. 

“Why aren’t they attacking us?” 

“Because I didn’t ask them too.” 

Now it was Mr. Bugs turn to jump when He saw Tempest Terror float a good ways a head of him. “Hand over your Miraculous and Patton and I’ll let them all go!”

Getting into fighting position, the partners in stopping crime gave their protest. 

“Fine. If you won’t do it willingly, then we’ll do it forcefully! Everyone, do what I say! Get Mr. Bug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!” 

“Yes Tempest Terror.”

Everyone with the black masks turned towards the hero’s and started to creep towards them. 

“Um, Princey? I don’t think we can take them all!” Chat said when he really saw how many people were under the Akumas control. 

“You’re right Chat Noir. Follow me!” With that, Mr. Bug flung his Yo Yo and glided away, while his partner pointed his staff at the ground and propelled himself after him. They flew for a few minutes before they rested on top of a building. 

“Chat! I think I know how he keeps controlling the people! He says ‘So and So, do what I say’ and they do. We just can’t don’t listen to him, and we’re fine.” 

Chat brightened when Mr. Bug finished his statement. 

“You‘re right! We can use the ear plugs to block out the sound from the outside-“

“While still using the microphones to talk to each other! Yes, good thinking!” Mr. Bug finished. They each opened up their staff and yo-yo respectively and got their ear plugs. 

“Hey, Bug? Looks like we have a thunderous day ahead of us!” Chat Noir joked to test out the plugs. He heard Bug sigh and smack his face. 

“Come on, Kitty. We have a villain to take down.”

...

“Ugh! Where did they go!?” Tempest Terror said in a growl. His question was answered when his cloud suddenly disappeared, and he fell to the ground. 

“What the-“ before he could finish that sentence, Chat Noir and Mr. Bug landed in front of him. 

“Hey Princey? That was a good idea to use your yoyo to take out the cloud,” Chat said impressed. The akumatized villain growled again. 

“Thanks! But we have work to do.” 

Tempest Terror got off from the ground and pointed to the villains accusingly. 

“You leave me no choice now! Mr. Bug, Chat Noir! Do what I say! Give me your miraculous!”

“huh? W-what did you say?” Chat replied, trying to keep in a laugh, and then failed miserably. The villain stepped back in shock. 

“H-how?! How are you not under my control!?”

“It’s a new invention called earplugs? Ever heard of them?”

“Ugh! You guys are the worst! Now let’s-“ 

“Hold on, sorry I have to do something first,” Mr. Bug interrupted. “LUCKY CHARM!” And he threw his yo-yo up in the air. A fishing pole came down. 

“What am I going to do with this?” 

Looking around, the villains headphones lit up, along with Chat and a roof. “Chat! I know what to do!” He leaned over and whispered into Chats ear. 

He nodded and Mr. Bug ran off, leaving only Tempest Terror and Chat Noir. 

The accusing Villain was about to go and follow, but instead clutched his headphones when Hawkmoth intruded. 

“TEMPEST TERROR! CHAT NOIR’S MIRACULOUS IS RIGHT THERE! GET HIS AND THEN MR. BUG’S! I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET THEM SOON, I’LL TAKE YOUR POWERS AWAY!”

The villain cried out in pain as the man made him lurch forward. 

“Hnng, fine. I’ll get his. Just let me do it.” 

“Fine.” 

Letting go of his headphones, Tempest Terror glared up at his opponent. Said opponent shook his head to stop his gawking. He mumbled something, but the only thing the villain could make out was Evilustrater, only once, and only hand.

He shook his head again and refocused on the task at hand. 

“Hey stormy, you have a mission don’t you? Then you better work!” And with that chat launched himself towards where his partner went. The Tempest Terror followed on foot, just like he was supposed too. 

“Get back here you idiot!”  
...

The two found themselves in an alleyway without fail. 

Chat was cornered, a wall behind him and to both his sides, and an Akuma at his front. 

“I have you now!”

Tempest Terror was about to grab the hero, when he felt something hook his headphones and lift them up. 

“NOOO!”

Looking up, he saw them going up into Mr. Bugs arms from the fishing pole. He watched him snap them in half, watched him capture the Akuma, he watched him fling his yo-yo in the air, then…

“Ugh, where am I? Wait, Mr. Bug? Chat Noir? What are you guys doing-oh no. I got akumatized didn’t I?”

The hero’s chuckled, and answered the newly confused Virgil. 

“Yes, unfortunately you did,” Mr. Bug said before his earrings beeped. “Looks like I have to go. Rain check on the pound it?”

“Sure Buggy. Smell ya later!” 

Later, Virgil would ponder why the hero’s voices sounded so familiar, but now he would rather find his friends, and apologize for ruining the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr I wrote this for (it’s not my link)- https://fanartfunart.tumblr.com/post/189801005060/miraculous-au-part-1


End file.
